Haptics, robotics, telerobotics and more generally motion control rely on high stiffness position control of electric motors. Traditionally, DC-motors are driven by current amplifiers designed to hide their electrical dynamics. Meanwhile encoder-based position feedback creates virtual springs. Unfortunately, this cancellation-replacement approach experiences performance limits due to sensor quantization, discretization, and amplifier bandwidths. The present invention advances the art with an alternate approach, noting that the inherent inductor-resistor dynamics of the motor can be beneficial to motor control in general and specifically haptic, robotic, and telerobotic tasks.